The present invention relates to a method and means for controlling the automatic winding of yarn of a take-up package of a textile winding machine, such as a machine that forms cross-wound packages of yarn, and is of the type including a yarn severing device, a yarn presence monitoring device, a yarn joining device, a yarn take-up package driving device and a yarn accumulation sensing device. In this type of winder the winding is interrupted when a predetermined accumulation of yarn is reached on the package, at which time the yarn is severed and subsequently a supply yarn can be joined to a take-up yarn for a subsequent winding operation.
Conventionally, packages are wound on such winders until a predetermined yarn accumulation is obtained in terms of a predetermined package size or yarn length. However, conventional winders do not monitor other quality characteristics of the package and yarn and do no operate to maintain predetermined quality characteristics.